


Puppy Love

by MischiefHowl



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 04:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13310271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischiefHowl/pseuds/MischiefHowl
Summary: Lefou has become a dog and tries to seek help from his old friend.





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> The title is terrible I know.
> 
> I blame the amazing ladycibia on Tumblr for this. Her art for: Year of The Dog, with doggo Lefou was to cute to resist.  
> It's a short fic but I hope it's sweet that I have written in 10 minutes and it's now 5am.  
> Happy late New Year everyone!

The comes a time in everyone's life where they had to think: at what point did I take a wrong turn?

Lefou currently was thinking this along with other panicked thoughts as he stared at the glass that he had assumed was water. It looked like water and tasted like water! But clearly it wasn't water and he made a mental note that if he ever got out of this, he'd never drink water that was left randomly again, not even in a desert.

"Okay, Fou. I'm sure you can get out of this one. Yes.. I can still talk, this will be a snap." He whimpered as he looked at himself. He looked so little like who he was before. His hair matched his coat and he was still looked well fed. "I admit, I look cute. No one can say no to this." He wiggled to try and look cuter while he looks at the door. If dogs could frown. "Okay.. so this is the first obstacle. Come on, I can do this" Hands were suddenly greatly missed as he tried to get his paws to open the massive door. 

\---

It would be about an hour before he realized that he could just use the open window. He was out and about, looking cuter than the usual dog that was here. And it was clear that he was an outsider since he had to spend his next hour running from very angry, very big dogs. 

How he got in the Tavern? Only the deities know. He was already whimpering and panting hard. He spotted one that made him happy. "Gaston! Gaston! You got to help me! I'm cursed!"  
"My that is a little puppy I've never seen before"

"Gaston? Come on.. can't you-- eek" He was quickly picked up by the hunter, not to gently either and his head was petted, making him whine. It felt so nice-- wait no- he had to get Gaston to change him back.. but it felt so nice. "Can't you understand me?"

"You look just like my good friend, Lefou. Soft like him, such a cute little dog. I can't wait to show you to him whenever he gets up"

"I'll take that as a no" Lefou was placed on Gaston's lap, much to his comfort. He was always close to his friend but never this close. So he got comfortable and looked about, ears perking at different sounds. "You smell so nice." He muttered, getting more and more pleased that Gaston couldn't understand the fat little dog.

\---

He woke up from his slumber to Gaston picking him up and carrying him around the Tavern. "I wonder why Lefou isn't here yet. Usually he comes around about this time"

"Oh, he's here." Lefou replied to thin air as his tail wags. His paws trying to grip onto the arm so he wouldn't slip out of the hunter's grasp. "Wish you'd just look past the obvious fur and- wait. Do I still have my scar?" He should've checked for that, damn those pets, damn them. He watched as his Gaston drank from a mug. Only when Lefou was placed on the floor, did he finally lay on his back to expose his belly. "Come on- ahhh heavenly bliss"

The hand and nails scratched the belly, Lefou nearly holding his breath, lost in bliss as his back right leg kicked- "Hmm that's strange.. did you get this in a fight, little pup?" Yes! It was there, under his fur he was sure but it was there! He could only shake his head no. "Huh. Odd, you act like you understand me" A nod yes. "Strange dog. If Lefou were here.." A bark.

Slowly the wheels in Gaston's head began to turn. The eyes, dark brown fur, fat but cute body, the scar. "Lefou I'm afraid I've been thinking"

Lefou answered best he could, with barks. "A dangerous pass time." He tried to make it sound like that at least.

Laughter boomed throughout the Tavern and got everyone's attention. "Oh Lefou! What on earth happened to you? You are cute... cuter"

"I know I am." He wags his tail as he rolled over to stand back on his four paws. Gaston was going to help him now he hoped. "Now we need to-- eek" He squeaked again as the man picked him up, again not gently. "When I am able to sass you again, we are going to have a serious talk about how you handle cute puppies"

Gaston seemed to have other plans and he found a spare ribbon, tied it around the cute dog's neck and just held the poor thing.

"U-Um Gaston, we need to find a way to get me back to normal-- Gaston no! No more pettings!" He admitted while he could get used to the pampering, he missed being able to talk, have hands, and be at least a bit taller than he was.. needless to say Gaston should've been the last person he went to. Still the pettings were at least soft. 

Yep, he can get used to this. And also he can't get in trouble for sassing him when he can't understand, also being in Gaston's lap. He was in his own Heaven.


End file.
